Extreme Makeover: Toon Edition
by jiggylagos
Summary: Some toons help out with renovations to an old house.


The Extreme Makeover bus was driving down a road in California. The team was sitting inside discussing something.

"Okay, guys, so these are the Westley and Forger families." Ty Pennington said, holding a picture of the families.

The Westleys consisted of the parents, Martin and Rachel, and their three kids, Jordan, Landon, and Brandon. While the Forgers, Sheldon and Sara, had two, Harold and Hannah. Both parents were bi-racial with Michael being African American and Sara being Chinese.

"Now, they actually live together under the same roof, since they were friends since high school. Martin used run a charity and has dedicated his life to be a great dad and helping those in need, despite no working as a firefighter. His wife, Rachel has been a school teacher for ten years and all the kids love her for her kindness. Sheldon used to help Michael run his charity and works as a police officer while Sara is the principal of the school Rachel teaches in." Ty explained.

"And why are we going to see them?" Paul DiMeo asked.

"Just take a look at this." Ty said.

He then put on a video and the rest of the gang turned to watch it.

"Hey, NBC!" They all greeted.

"We're the Westleys!"

"And we're the Forgers!"

"And we live in the same house in Anaheim, California! And welcome!"

"We're the parents!"

"I'm Jordan and I'm fifteen."

"We're Brandon and Landon and we're ten!"

"I'm Harold and I'm nine!"

"And I'm Hannah; I'm also ten!"

In 1983 and 1985, Martin and Sheldon met their wives Rachel and Sara respectively and they got married and year later after the couples met. In 2003, the Westleys had their first child, Jordan, while the Forgers had Hannah five years later. They had unwittingly bought the same house and since they were such good friends, they just decided two live together, and the kids became friends as well.

"We just didn't see it coming." Sheldon chuckled.

"Yeah and besides, living in the same house has its perks." Martin chuckled.

"Unfortunately, times became tough for us." Rachel explained glumly.

"Working in education doesn't really pay well and we still get by with Sheldon as a police officer." Sara

"And we quickly found out our house was really old, like one hundred and twenty years." Jordan said.

"We were able to renovate a little, but that's not enough." Landon added.

"We just can't afford it." Brandon said.

"So, we were hoping you guys could help." Harold said.

"We're basically on the verge of homelessness and our house is falling apart." Hannah finished.

After the video, the team was feeling very sorry for them.

"Well, we're heading there for a reason, right?" Tracy Huston said.

"We're off to Orange County!" Paige Hemmins exclaimed.

"And we got some extra people to help with the project." Ty added.

"Anaheim, here we come!" Michael Moloney exclaimed as he drove the bus to that city.

Slow down!" Eduardo Xol yelled.

()()()

Once they reached the said house in Anaheim, they were greeted by a cheering crowd consisting of charity workers, friends of the families, the police department, fire department, and students from the local elementary school. Standing in front of a large decrepit house, stood the families, which they shared handshakes and hugs with.

"Hello, families!" Ty greeted. "So this is your house?"

"Yes, yes it is." Sheldon said.

"You know, what I noticed is that this house looks very big, but doesn't very stable." Paul commented.

"Yeah, but it's a home." Martin said.

"Just wait until you see the inside." Sara said with a frown.

With that, Ty and Tracy went in with the parents while Michael, Eduardo, and Paul stayed to talk with the kids and Paige went to speak with some of the people in the crowd.

"So, what can you say about your parents?" Paul asked.

"They're generally great parents. They've made a lot of sacrifices for us." Landon said.

"And a lot more since we've had money troubles." Jordan said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"It's amazing they've kept us afloat for this long." Hannah said.

With Paige, she was talking with some of the people in the crowd.

"So tell me, what makes your teacher and principal so great?" She asked a little girl as she held the mic up to her.

"They're really kind and they treat others fairly." She explained.

She then talked to the police chief.

"Why do you think Sheldon and his friends and family deserve this?"

"Because, he's one of the best employees I've ever had." The chief explained. "And I know great employees."

"Martin is probably the most generous man I know. That's all I can say." A friend chuckled. "And it's really sad he lost his job."

Meanwhile, inside, Tracy and Ty were inspecting the house, and it did look more decrepit on the inside then outside.

"And already, I can see damage." Ty said as he yelped when his foot went through the floorboard.

"Careful!" Sara warned as they helped him out. "You'd be shocked to know that happens a lot."

As they continued their tour, the kids were in the backyard with Paul, Eduardo, and Michael.

"Anything, you guys are into?" Eduardo asked.

"Well, I'm kind of tomboyish, so I like all kinds of sports and I like to make models sometimes, which I learned from my dad." Jordan explained.

"Brandon and I are pretty different. I like computers and all sorts of techy stuff and video games." Landon said.

"I like to watch TV sometimes and like to read a lot." Brandon said. "I'm also into journalism."

"Hannah and I both like art and animation." Harold said.

"And we have one thing in common: all of us like cartoons and animation." Hannah finished. "And yes, Jordan still watches cartoons; she still hasn't fully grown up."

"Interesting." Paul noted.

"Mind if you show us your rooms?" Michael requested as the kids agreed.

Meanwhile, the parents had given them a full tour of the house and it was just awful. The floorboard were rotten, the ceilings had so many cracks, it would leak when it rained, the door of one of the bedrooms had fallen off, the kitchen was basically a fire hazard, and you do not want to know what's wrong with the bathroom. But the worst was the basement.

"Oh my god!" Ty gasped.

"OH, JESUS CHRIST! There are rats! Tracy shrieked.

"But, we learned to put up with it while we do laundry down here." Martin sighed.

With the tour done, they all went outside.

"Now that we've seen how bad it is, we'll make sure, that within a month or two, you'll get the house you deserve!" Paul confirmed.

The crowd and families cheered upon hearing that.

"And don't worry; you'll be staying in beautiful Fiji while your house is being renovated!" Ty added, pushing the excitement further.

"And, we've got some extra help." Eduardo added.

Just then, a second and bigger bus pulled up.

"Here they are!" Tracy said.

The doors opened and who stepped out? Why, it was none other than the protagonists of Unikitty! Also joining them was the Mane 6, the Loud siblings, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, the SpongeBob SquarePants gang, Prohyas and Vambre Warrior.

"HELLO, ANAHEIM!" Unikitty and Pinkie Pie squealed as the crowd cheered.

The kids were super hyped at the sight of the cartoon characters before them before hugging them.

"Yes, we're bronies and pegasisters." The kids said blankly.

"You must be the Forgers and Westleys." Lincoln noted.

"Yeah, you must be here to help with the construction." Hannah said.

"Ugh! I don't do construction." Lola whined only for Lana to elbow her in the chest.

"While you're away, we can keep in touch with you through this tablet." Marco said handing them a tablet.

Soon, the limo arrived to take them on their vacation.

"Bye, everyone!" Sheldon called as they waved goodbye.

"Alright, how are we doing this project?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can't start yet until we've torn the house down." Twilight reminded.

"Alright, I got this." Hawkodile said.

"Hold it right there, Hawkodile." Dr. Fox said. "If you kick or punch this place apart, you'll be crushed by the rubble."

After Fluttershy lead the rats away, they all though for a moment on how to tear it down.

"Good point."

"So, how do we tear it down?" Richard wondered.

"Well, the excavator is in the shop getting fixed." Tracy said.

"Wait! Unikitty and I just got an idea!" Puppycorn said.

"What would that be?" Prohyas asked.

"We just got our Pyrotechnics and Explosives licenses renewed." Unikitty said as they showed their licenses.

"Plus we rigged the house with TNT." Puppycorn added as they pulled out a plunger detonator and put earmuffs on.

"Hold on, I don't think this is such a good idea." Ty warned.

"Maybe you should listen to them." Vambre agreed.

"Maybe you shouldn't blow it up." Paul added.

"Blow it up? Okay!" The royal siblings said.

"Wait, you misheard them!" Marco and Star yelled.

But it was too late as they pushed the detonator down, causing the explosives to go off. The explosions blew a hole through a wall, a few through the roof, and destroying the windows and doors. The crowd was awe-struck and the families saw it on the tablet Marco had given them.

"WHO KNEW THEY COULD DO THAT?!" Ty screamed as the crowd applauded

"Nice." Star said sarcastically as the smoke cleared.

"Maybe we didn't use enough TNT." Unikitty said.

"We literally don't need any more explosives." Lori interjected as Lisa hid a beaker behind her back.

Just then, Hawkodile took off into the sky.

"What are you doing?" Leni called.

"I'm going for it!" Hawkodile exclaimed.

He shot forward and flew right through the house. Everyone absolutely loved to mayhem as a bit more of the house collapsed.

"Hawkodile, you could've gotten seriously hurt." Richard deadpanned.

"Shut up, Richard." Lucy said, spooking him. "We're in the middle of a demolition."

"Our turn." Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie and Star said.

Twilight and Rarity aimed their horns at the house as Pinkie pulled out her party cannon and Star, her wand. They fired at the house destroying more of it, but a lot of it was still standing.

"Let her rip!" Patrick, who had climbed into the cannon, commanded.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said as she fired him at the house.

"Reload!" He called after he was embedded into the roof.

"For a dilapidated structure, it's putting up quite a fight." Dr. Fox commented.

"Alright, you rotten pile of wood, make way for the queen of risks!" Lana said confidently as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Lana, what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Do I need to address the situation? You're gonna bring the house down!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"BOO!" The crowd hissed.

"Get off the stage or shut up!" Michael told her.

Lana walked up to the house and took out a hammer. After spitting into her hands, she whacked the house with her hammer. Nothing happened except crack it a bit.

"Good shot, Lana!" SpongeBob said.

"Wait for it…" She said.

As she walked back, huge chunks of the building fell apart, leaving less than half left. The crowd was surprised by that.

"Only more part to demolish." Unikitty said.

"We got that covered!" The Warrior siblings declared.

Prohyas and Vambre pulled out their Boulder and Little Blue Bomb Magiswords respectively and fired boulders and bombs at it, completely destroying it.

"Tis a triumph!" Vambre exclaimed.

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's clear this away and get to building!" Ty declared.

At that moment, the dump trucks and bulldozers arrived to clear the rubble as delivery trucks went in to deliver the needed supplies. The rest of the build team arrived. Once they all got there, they started to build the house's frame.

"Alright, so what are we doing here?" Lincoln asked Paul.

"We were planning on doing two master bedrooms for the parents, three other bedrooms, three for the kids and one is a guest room." Paul explained.

Just, then Leni ran by being chased by a power saw and Puppycorn and Pinkie were running after it.

"Excuse us." Twilight said as they chased after their ditzy friends.

Meanwhile, Lana, Tracy, and Paige were working on a bunk bed when Lola went up to them.

"We're working on a new bunk bed." Tracy explained.

"You are very welcome to help." Lana said.

"I don't do construction." Lola scoffed.

"Speak for yourself, darling. Even I need to get down and dirty when I absolutely need to." Rarity snorted as she used her magic to carry electrical supplies.

Meanwhile, Hawkodile was assembling a doorframe with SpongeBob and Dr. Fox as Patrick was just banging his face into a plank of wood. Mr. Krabs was carving a wooden picture of piles of money.

"Can you pass me a nail?" SpongeBob requested and Hawkodile handed him one.

"Mr. Krabs, this house isn't for you." Squidward strained as he was carrying a load of wood.

"Hey, Squidward, mind holding these?" Sandy requested as she and Applejack piled some more wood on him.

"Thanks, sugar cube!" Applejack thanked, oblivious to the fact Squidward just got crushed.

"Oh, pish-posh, Mr. Squidward." He scoffed as the wood disintegrated. "Barnacles."

Vambre was laying down bricks with the Brick Magisword as Prohyas was using the Walk the Plank Magisword to produce wood.

"We'll be done in no time at this rate." Prohyas said.

Just then, the power saw came in and sliced a frame in half and crushed the both of them.

"Och! Well, talk about poor timing." Vambre groaned.

"'Wood' you like some help?" Luan punned.

"Boo!" The Warriors hissed as Vambre hit her with a tomato from her Tomato Magisword.

Down in the basement, Rarity was helping Eduardo with the wiring and Lana was helping with the plumbing.

"Alright, let's see." Eduardo said.

Rarity flipped the switch only to get painfully shocked. She then quickly flipped the switch back.

"It needs more work." She whimpered.

Over with Star and Marco, they were building a bay window with a seat and bed like Jordan wanted.

"Hey, Lola! Can you help us out here?" Star requested.

"What makes you think I wanna help?" Lola said.

"Listen here! We are getting tired of your attitude, missy! You better make yourself useful even if it's the last thing you do!" Marco snapped as she squeaked in fear.

"I'm gonna go help Lana." She squeaked as she ran off.

()()()

Several weeks into the build, the house was really coming together. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying supplies such as roof tiles to the roof. Inside, the others were furnishing it.

"Perfect." Squidward said with a smile.

As he walked outside, a load of roof tiles squished him.

"Sorry about that!" Rainbow called.

Just then, the younger Louds, Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Twilight had come back.

"Where were you guys?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, we went to purchase some new gifts for the families when they return." Lisa explained.

"I hope they like them." Twilight said.

"Bring 'em in." Paige told them.

Soon, they were almost done with the house.

"Man, the kids' rooms are looking great!" Hawkodile said.

"Yeah, I just wish Rick could've helped." Unikitty said.

"Speaking of Rick, where is he?" Dr. Fox wondered.

"Hello?" A dull voice called.

They turned around to see the Richard had been built into the brick foundation.

"Whoops. Sorry, Rick." Puppycorn apologized as he pulled him out and replaced the hole with a normal brick.

After putting the finishing touches and cleaning up, the limo came back and the crowd cheered the families came out and greeted the team.

"Welcome back, Westleys and Forgers!" Ty greeted. "So, before we unveil your new house, I'd like to thank everyone who volunteered and the toons who pitched in."

"We just wanna thank you for this opportunity." Sheldon said.

"Well, enough with the sappy!" Lincoln said.

"Lori! Move that bus!" Luna called

MOVE THAT BUS! MOVE THAT BUS! MOVE THAT BUS!" Everyone chanted.

Lori drove the bus out of the way. If they ley Leni drive that, then all that hard work would've gone down the drain. When they saw the new house the families were ecstatic. Sara and her kids even started freaking out at the new house, which was now bigger and looked more stable.

"So, who wants a tour of the inside?" SpongeBob asked.

The toons and Ty lead the families inside and they were shedding tears of joy. Every room was renovated and state of the art. When the kids saw their rooms, they could hardly believe it. Their rooms perfectly represented their personalities.

"We even got something for Harold and Hannah." Lucy said as she handed them some presents.

The unwrapped them and were overjoyed to see laptops and graphics tablets for them.

"You said you like animation and art." Lola said.

Back outside, everyone was cheering.

"So, what did you think?" Ty asked.

"Thank you so much!" They all said as they hugged.

"Home sweet home party!" Pinkie declared firing her party cannon. "Hit it!"

"You got it!" Luna obliged as she started to play her guitar.

Everyone started rocking out to it, celebrating the new house of beloved members of the community.


End file.
